Lonely Little Girls
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: The empty feelings of the female side of crime fighting. Edit- Chapter 12: Supergirl is Kara Zor-El
1. Little Archer

**~Little Archer~**

Her father never really loved her.

Her sister never cared.

Her mother does both but is stuck in a wheelchair and can't always help her.

So the little archer can only help herself.

Which member on her team has their own little places,

even Zatanna.

But she doesn't.

She is a fill in for Speedy,

their archer before her.

They tried to make her feel welcome,

(except for Kid Flash in the beginning but he is different story),

but she never truly felt welcome,

not before and not now and probably never will.

Sometimes she catches the sad stares from Robin and Aqualad when they think she's not looking.

Kid Flash made his feelings public so it wasn't a secret how he felt.

Megan, Conner, and Zatanna never dealt with Speedy on a personal level,

so it wasn't a big deal,

but they still have their own places.

But now,

the man dressed in all red is back,

filling his old spot.

Where does that leave the little archer?

She can't go crawling back to her father and sister,

she refused to give in and crumble after fighting them for so long.

She can't leave her team,

they needed her.

Where did she belong where she wasn't lonely?


	2. Little Alien

**~Little Alien~**

She stood out in a crowd,

with her green skin and abilities.

That's not including her real form;

white skin covering a hideous body.

It shouldn't matter really matter,

considering she was a super hero.

But for some reason,

it still gave her a emptiness in her heart that hurt.

Red Tornado wasn't human,

he was a robot,

but he could build a human looking form.

Her uncle wasn't human,

he was an alien just like her,

but he can control his monstrous side,

Conner wasn't human,

he was a clone and an alien,

but he looked human.

There were others heroes,

who weren't human like her,

but they _**looked**_ human.

The little alien couldn't look human

unless she hid herself with the help of her powers.

She hid her fears behind smiles and 'Hello Megan's.

She hides herself from everyone that she loves,

leaving her standing in a hazy of gray,

wondering when she will finally show her true colors.

Never again feeling the emptiness in her heart.


	3. Little Magician

**~Little Magician~**

She was a pretty little girl,

with great friends,

who were also superheroes like her.

She worked with her father,

saving innocent people from villains.

But then a large piece of her life was torn from her,

leaving a hole that no one can fill.

Her father traded his freedom to a golden ghost mask

to protect her from being its new host.

She knew the risks,

but she had to do it.

She didn't want to lose her team,

her friends.

She didn't want to be lonely.

But it happened anyway,

almost completely unaffected to her desperate efforts.

She lost her master,

her teacher,

her father.

The team is trying to help her,

trying to keep her hope for his return.

She appreciates their efforts but,

the loneliness of not having her father there,

they can't fill the emptiness in her heart.


	4. Little Canary

**~Little Canary~ **

She wasn't really lonely when she was a child,

until that day when she discovered her power

at the cost of almost deafening her first grade class.

After that,

even with her mother and her colleges always around her,

she always felt like she was walking through darkness with no sign of light.

Year after year,

she grew from a little girl to a beautiful woman.

She went around saving innocent people with her cry,

and eventually joining the Justice League.

There she met the man of her love,

Oliver Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow.

The man filled her life for the most part,

but there was still a little part of her still wandering.

Then another team was form,

all the members only children.

She reached out to them instantly,

especially the little boy-the son- of Superman,

so she could try and prevent the loneliness that still eats away at her.

But still the loneliness came.

When the boy dressed in red,

the boy everyone thought they knew,

became known as only a copy of the original

and a tool to bring down the League.

It hurt,

knowing that her black colored wings

couldn't save the little children

from hurt,

from death,

from lies,

from betrayal,

from loneliness.

It hurt,

knowing that could end up like her.


	5. Little Warrior Princess

**~Little Warrior Princess~ **

She was created from clay and a wish.

She never got to connect to her mother on a deeper level.

She never got to have a father and daddy,

someone that helped in her creation but also loved her.

She watch as other women got to have fathers and daddies,

and that was how the always hungry emotion that was fueled by sadness was created.

She grew older,

stronger,

wiser,

prettier.

She grew to be hero,

protecting those with families unlike her own.

The black emotion was still there,

slowly growing.

No amount of warmth could slay the coldness in her.

Not from her friends who stood by her side,

nor from the crush she has on the man that dresses like a bat.

She was not blind to the loneliness that she knew her other female friends and colleagues had,

but she is also not blinded to the fact she cannot help them.

For she knows,

even with everyone that you love around you,

loneliness will always still be there.

She knows that all too well.


	6. Little Hawk

**~Little Hawk~**

She wasn't born on Earth;

she was born on a planet far away.

Her and partner came to Earth to protect the human.

She always has warmth around her,

always has friends around her,

but still loneliness was created.

She fights with determination,

her eyes blazing with a strong will.

After her victory over a nameless villain,

even with the crowd cheering and the reporters surrounding her,

coldness seeps into her bones,

remaining her that she was still lonely.

Her partner,

her friends,

her crush on a fellow teammate,

her family,

her fans,

none of them brought enough warmth to strike down the ice in her,

like she did to save the day.

They only temporarily slowed the numbing,

only until the next victory.

****(border)****

I tried my best on this one, since I have never read the comics and Hawkwoman doesn't get much screen time. Please be gently.


	7. Little Rocket

**~Little Rocket~**

She was the one who got Him started on the road of being a hero.

He got into the League first,

before she did,

leaving her feeling alone.

The League put her on a her own team,

a team of teenage superheroes just like her.

The loneliness still didn't go away.

Maybe it was because everyone else already had bonds with each other,

and she was just some new girl.

Even with a crush on her new 'leader',

a dark skinned boy with the most incredible eyes,

she was still lonely.

Then the 'light' attack,

and everything went downhill.

A new girl joined,

but died.

Her leader,

her crush,

left and joined the side against them

because his heart died with her fallen comrade.

Two others comrades left.

Many League vanished;

even her joining of the League did not help.

The loneliness is growing and growing,

greedily feeding off the sadness and regret.

She tries to stop it,

but she could only stall it.

Not even her powers can help her end the worst pain the she will never stop feeling.


	8. Little Wonder

**~Little Wonder~**

She never felt lonely before,

at least not until she became the sidekick of an Amazon hero.

After she agreed to protect the weak,

she was forced to start trying to crawl out from under her mentor's massive shadow,

as the dark, snake like feeling was born.

And everyday afterwards,

the feeling started to grow.

She was placed on a team on others who was trying to crawl out from massive shadows,

but the feeling didn't shrink.

It grew when two comrades left for a "normal life".

It grew even more when their leader went on the side that they were fighting against,

after they lost a comrade,

who was also the girl that their leader loved.

She grieved for both,

asking silently that someone out there could stop the feeling that was almost consuming her.

No one paid her prayer a single glance.

She puts on a strong face,

playing herself off as tough big girl who could take care of herself.

The truth is different from the public lie-

she's a scared, lonely little girl,

who wants someone to save her before she is completely consumed by the darkness in her.


	9. Little Fish Girl

**~Little Fish Girl~**

She didn't mean to hurt her dark skinned friend,

but she was lonely.

He was fighting on the land,

while she and their dark haired friend was still underwater.

She wanted someone to try and take the loneliness away,

so she looked towards the dark haired boy that was with her.

Soon they were 'together',

but the loneliness didn't go away.

It grew when she learned that her dark skinned friend loved her.

Soon,

she and the dark haired boy were on land too,

fighting next to other people like them,

along with their dark skinned friend.

The feeling of being distant from everyone and everything didn't go away.

All too soon,

the little fish girl was struggling to breathe,

struggling to stay alive.

Concerned faces became blurry,

while cries of 'Please! Stay Alive!',

once ringing loud,

started to fade away.

She smiled,

tears sliding down her pale cheeks,

because she knew she wouldn't make it.

She knew that her loneliness still wouldn't leave her,

not even in death,

so she smiled and closed her eyes,

never to open them again.


	10. Little Bee

**~Little Bee~**

She wasn't from the greatest of homes,

with her momma always working to support the two of them.

She never knew her father.

The whispers that people thought she couldn't hear didn't help.

She learned to stand on her two own feet,

with the want of someone else there so they could try to stop the loneliness she felt.

Years flew by,

and the feeling of emptiness didn't go away.

She fell in love and started to date a boy,

a boy named Mal Duncan.

He got her heart beating faster,

her world much more brighter,

but the pain of the darkness still didn't go away.

A time later,

two new friends entered her life.

The little bee knew that they were different,

she just never knew how different.

A few months later,

she and Mal found out the truth.

Her two friends,

two people who have been lying about who they were since day one,

were superheroes.

The darkness grew more when the harsh truth of their deception,

not caring that they had a good reason.

The little dark skinned girl became a hero,

training with a member of The League.

She made more friends,

more superhero friends.

The darkness still didn't fade or lessen,

only increases with a death of a fellow hero

and the turning to the opposite side that their leader did.

A few more years came and went,

taking another friend's life.

Everything in her hurt,

coldness numbing everything in her,

stripping away her emotions.

Mal's hug,

an attempt at comfort,

didn't bring anything in her back to life,

nor did it stop the loneliness.

**~Line~**

**I made up Bumblebee's childhood, since I couldn't find anything on the internet.**


	11. Little Bat

**~Little Bat~**

Her dad was always busy,

trying to desperately to make the streets safe for everyone,

for her.

The fear of the knowledge that his chances of coming home

varies from day and night to day and night

started to rip a hole into her soul.

She met a little bird,

so little yet so beautiful,

always making her feel alive.

They became close,

just not as close as the Little Bat would have liked.

The knowledge that the little bird didn't feel the same

forced that hole in her soul to grow.

The little bird had a secret he was hiding,

and the Little Bat found it out.

The little red headed girl decided right there and then

that she will created a weapon,

a mask,

for herself and run alongside the little bird and the older bat.

She had to;

her dad was getting older and her little bird was so little,

She couldn't let them get hurt or killed.

So she trained;

pushing her body past its limits,

breaking bones and tearing muscles ,

creating a weapon that she would use to defend those she loved.

It wasn't enough.

She joined a team,

making new friends,

but she still lost friends.

The hole started to grow and grow,

inch by inch.

She tries to hide the pain behind playfulness.

While it works on those that are still around her,

it doesn't lessen the pain that will soon consume it.


	12. Little Krytonian

**~Little Kryptonian~**

It hurts,

thinking back to the happy times of Krypton.

The times she spent,

playing with her littler baby cousin,

someone who was younger than her,

someone she could protect.

Everything changed.

What felt for her was three days when she landed on that little green and blue planet,

was years for her baby cousin.

In those three days,

or those years,

Krypton was destroyed.

Her baby cousin is now a grown man,

able to take care of himself.

Her inexperience makes her a target for danger.

Her little cousin,

the one _she _should be protecting,

was protecting her.

The loneness was born that day.

She feels so young,

so little in the presence of those who were older looking than her.

She feels so old,

so big in the presence of those who look like her age

but was actually much younger than her.

It strikes her heart,

cutting her heart so the loneliness could seep into the center of her soul,

when she faces her cousin's _son._

He looks just like her cousin when he was younger,

at least from the pictures of the woman that her cousin loved

and the woman that raised him like her own.

The inability to find her place in this new world

makes the loneliness' ability to grow easier.

It hurts,

not knowing her place,

even with the love of her cousin,

her cousin's son,

and the young children who called themselves her friends.

It hurts,

being in her own bubble than she never wanted,

having darkness turning her heart and soul into a mess of flesh, memories, blood, and tears.


End file.
